1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of being worn on a specific portion of a user's body and supporting wireless communication with an external device, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
Owing to the improvements, terminals are evolving into various types of designs. In detail, as the terminals become much light in weight and compact in size, various types of terminals, such as a glass type, a watch type, a necklace type, a wristlet type, a ring type, and the like, which are contactable with a part of a user's body, have been developed. In addition, a type of terminal which is allowed to be mounted on a user's clothes is under development.
In such a manner, when a terminal is worn on various positions of a user's body for use according to the user's usage purpose or intent, a user environment has to be changed depending on the worn position. Accordingly, user interfaces appropriate for the respective user environments are required.
In the meantime, for example, when an alarm function is set in a terminal which is provided with a user interface appropriate for each user environment, the user feels inconvenient in view of releasing the set alarm function by himself/herself or having to terminating the alarm by manipulating the terminal after waiting for going off the alarm even though the user has waken up before the set alarm time (namely, even though the user is in an awake state). Also, the alarm function in the related art is carried out to merely output an alarm sound at a set time, and interferes with physical rhythm due to never considering the user's sleep state.